The Lucky Few
by reags98
Summary: Humor Romance Friendship The conversation and laughter of Perry Mason, Arthur Tragg, Hamilton Burger, and what follows.


It was a balmy evening, and the ocean breeze gently tossed Perry Mason's deep brown locks of hair. He leaned over the balcony taking in the scene before him. The dancing music and the crash of ocean waves sweetly intertwined in the lawyer's ears. He closed his eyes, breathed in the salty air, and let the breeze envelop him. He decided that he could get used to this, and before he could get lost in his beach home fantasy, he was joined by a familiar face.

"Good evening, Counselor," said Lieutenant Tragg with a grin.

"Hello, Tragg," said Perry, as he turned to face the lieutenant.

"Here alone tonight, Perry?" he said leaning over the balcony.

"No," he said fixing his eyes back on to the ocean water. "Della is just freshening up."

"Shame," said Tragg dryly.

Perry turned to the lieutenant again and arched his brow with question in his eyes.

"Well, if you hadn't brought her, I would have picked her up and brought her as my plus one," he turned and winked at the lawyer.

Perry laughed. "Perhaps next time I let you escort her, Lieutenant."

"You'll let me escort Della Street to a party when you let Hamilton Burger win a case." They both laughed at his last statement.

"Oh, he has," said a voice from behind. They turned to see Hamilton Burger standing behind them. "He just never lets me win easily," he said grinning as he offered them both a cigarette. There was a moment of silence as they lit them.

They exhaled and turned to the ocean once more. The ocean is a powerful force. It makes a thunderous roar calling for all to listen and to observe. Even the most powerful of men obey its command.

"You know," said Hamilton breaking the silence, "if we really must come to these parties, they could at least provide some decent entertainment." Tragg and Mason chuckled at that remark.

"Why, Hamilton," said Perry with playful eyes, "did you not like hearing Judge Carpenter's wife sing?"

"Oh, it was lovely," remarked Tragg. He then added sarcastically, "If you like the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard."

The three men burst into laughter.

"I suppose we men of the law must do what we must do to remain in the judge's good graces," said Tragg with a chuckle.

"Talk a little louder, Tragg. Hamilton can't hear you over his burst eardrum," said Perry as his face broke out into a boyish grin.

They all laughed again. Although their work set them on opposite sides, the men respected each other and genuinely enjoyed each other's company (when court orders, evidence, and murder was not involved). They shared a love for the same thing: justice.

"You know men," said Burger taking a deep breath and twiddling his thumbs before looking back out onto the ocean. "In our line of work, I'm glad we're able to laugh. To enjoy life."

Tragg gave a melancholy grin, "I've seen too many men wrecked by the job."

Perry added, "I've seen too many men wrecked by those of us who abuse our jobs."

They all thought on Perry's last remark. No one said anything for a long time, the heaviness of their words weighing on each of them. Lieutenant Tragg finally broke the silence.

"Knowing what we know, seeing what we have seen, facing the dangers we face, having the authority we have," Tragg paused and thought for a moment before adding, "well, we're pretty lucky, gentlemen," he said. His voice sounded of a man who had seen good men be scarred by their line of work. He let his eyes hit the ground as if their words were inadequate and his heart suddenly heavy.

As they let their minds dwell on the lieutenant's last comment, Della Street emerged from the crowded room onto the balcony, "Oh, Perry, I'm sorry it took me so long, I sat down to rest my feet after dancing when Mrs. Carpenter caught me in the ladies' room and—" she arched her eyebrow and said, "am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all, Della," he said with a smile. Her presence made the heaviness they had felt suddenly lift. "Hamilton was just discussing how much he enjoyed Mrs. Carpenter's singing." He kept his face serious. She had a look of confusion on her face and she was trying to hide an infectious smile. She believed his words only until she saw the smirk creep upon his face and then she began to laugh.

His eyes sparkled when she laughed. He laughed too. She suddenly became the only person in the whole room. She wore a black lace dress and a bright smile- she was an absolute vision- but she always was. He came and took her arm and said, "Now, Ms. Street, why don't you and I go and have some fun?"

She smiled. "More dancing?"

"Not quite," he grinned. He had a sparkle in his eye. He escorted Della from the balcony, turned to the men and said, "Goodnight, Hamilton. Tragg," and disappeared into the crowd.

Tragg pointed in the direction that Mason had walked and said, "Some people have all the luck." They chuckled.

They both turned back to the roaring ocean before them. They made small talk, and would

occasionally have moments of silence due to basking in the beauty surrounding them. The full moon shone on the water now, causing the water to sparkle and glisten. They were chatting when the figures of Perry Mason and Della Street appeared on the beach. They were walking hand in hand along the water, letting their feet get wet, talking, laughing, and simply being together. Enjoying each other's company in the moonlight and ocean spray.

Hamilton smiled, "You're right, Tragg."

"I usually am," he said grinning. "But about what this time?"

"We are lucky." He paused and looked out at the lawyer and secretary once more before adding, "We're lucky enough to be able to say we're blessed." He patted the lieutenant's back, they smiled at one another, and headed back into the chattering crowd to laugh, to dance, to talk, and to enjoy the evening. After all, they were the lucky few. The lucky few who were blessed.

The End.


End file.
